The inflation soda
by ZOMBIE REAPER
Summary: .
1. The inflation soda 1

Mark had just returned to the apartment with groceries. Because his girlfriend Lindsay was busy, he had to the shopping. Apparently while he was out, Lindsay had returned, and was sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey Linds, I'm back." Mark said.

"Ooo! Goodie!" Lindsay replied. "Didja get my soda?"

"Well, the pickings were slim…" Mark said. "They were sold out of most of the other brands. I did get you this new soda….ummmm…"

Lindsay shuffled through the grocery sacks and pulled out a 6 pack of soda. She raised an eyebrow at the strange looking brand.

"HI!….?" Lindsay said. "It's called 'HI!'?"

"Yeah…real sorry I couldn't get you anything else." Mark said. "But hey! It looks like it may be some rip-off of Dr. Pepper or something!"

Lindsay shrugged and grabbed a can. She sat back down on the couch and took a sip. It tasted pretty good! She continued drinking while Mark put away the groceries.

Mark had jet black hair that was short and well kept. He had a sexy build that made Lindsay crazy for him. He had deep blue eyes and a nice tan. And white teeth too!

Lindsay had long blond hair and a medium tan. She had white teeth, but they weren't as white as Mark's! She had a clear face just like Mark. No freckles or boils. And she also had the most gorgeous blue eyes. She always wore a headband, and parted her hair on the left side. She was also a busty beauty. There was not a more gorgeous couple than Mark and Lindsay!

They had an extremely nice apartment. It was huge and had 5 rooms. It was like a house inside a giant house. They had a high ceiling, wooden floors, big windows with an ocean view, and the nicest furniture. Lindsay enjoyed sitting on the giant leather couch watching TV on their flat screen ALL day.

"Groceries are done!" Mark said, feeling pretty good.

"Great!" Lindsay said, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go get ready! I'm seeing a movie with Katelyn at six!"

Mark took Lindsay's spot on the couch while Lindsay went into the bathroom. She took another large gulp of her soda and began applying her makeup.

As Lindsay powdered her face, she felt a strange feeling in her belly. She ignored it, but it only got worse. Her belly gurgled with displeasure. She felt a shift of air in her belly. Her belly made a low gurgling sound, and Lindsay burped loudly.

"Oh wow. I feel…so tingly. And…bloated…" she moaned.

She took another drink of her soda and began soothing her belly. It gurgled again and Lindsay felt a rush of air fill it up.

"Oh man. I am getting bloated…." she said.

She did her best to ignore it and continued getting ready. She slipped on pink sweatshirt and wore some black stretchy shorts. Now almost finished with her makeup, Lindsay began to feel more bloated. The gurgling was gone, and Lindsay just felt very bloated.

"Finished!" Lindsay said.

She was ready to go, but stopped once she looked in the mirror again. She saw her whole body…and something was wrong. Her belly was huge. Abnormally huge. It extended far out. She looked like she had swallowed a basketball! Lindsay started to worry!

"What is this!?!?" she squeaked.

She lifted up her sweatshirt and looked at her giant belly. She poked it and her finger just sank inward. She put both hands on it and squeezed it. It was like a big bouncy ball. Lindsay was so embarrassed. She took a large drink of her soda and began to think of what to do.

All of a sudden, her belly started growing. Faster than before. Lindsay didn't know what to do! Her belly was getting bigger and bigger as it pushed itself out from under her sweatshirt. Finally, it stopped again.

"Oh my god! What's happening to me!?" Lindsay squealed.

It looked like she had swallowed a giant exercise ball. Her belly was massive! Even with the pink sweatshirt pulled down over it, it was plainly obvious how insanely bloated she was. She was huge. Lindsay started panicking.

"What to do what to do….!?" Lindsay whispered to herself.

She silently opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. She looked around and didn't see Mark. As she started to head toward the door, she stopped. She had left her soda in the bathroom. And though something was telling her that the soda may be the cause of this, she was addicted to it! The soda was just so good. She quickly ran back and grabbed it. Then she took a huge drink.

The luscious taste of the soda ran down her throat. She wanted more. She drank more and more of the soda. Eventually, the can was completely empty. Her belly began gurgling again. Her already bloated belly grew even larger.

She quickly ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed another can of the soda and drank it all. Her stomach started the tingle and quiver. She started a third can and got halfway through, when she felt her stomach shake.

"What have I done!? Why can't I stop?" Lindsay whimpered.

She felt the tingling move from her belly to other places on her body. Her breasts began to feel airy, and suddenly filled up larger. Her boobs grew to immense size, almost the same size as two beach balls squished together in a big pink sweatshirt. Her butt swelled outward from underneath her black shirts. Her thighs filled up, and her abdomen swelled to insane proportions.

"Please...stop!..." Lindsay moaned.

Her belly grew larger and larger. Her abdomen swelled up and her butt was huge. Her breasts were bloated and filled up completely. Her whole body continued swelling larger and larger. Suddenly, Lindsay felt lighter. Very slowly, her feet were no longer touching the ground, and she began floating into the air.

"What's happening to me!?!?" Lindsay screamed as her cheeks filled up.

Her belly made more gurgling sounds as it filled up faster. Her arms slowly became engulfed by her growing body. Her legs followed, leaving only her hands and feet extending from her spherical body. She was a huge ball floating a few feet off the ground. She felt airy and bloated all over. The gases inside her shifted and groaned. Her big pink sweatshirt was large enough to cover her new figure. And she thanked that her stretchy shorts stayed in one piece.

Though she was completely spherical, her body was still swelling. Her skin started getting very tight as she continued growing larger and larger. Inch by inch, her body swelled outward in all directions. She fluttered her hands and feet in an attempt to get back on the ground, but it was a lost effort. She flew higher and higher into the air.

Then, she felt her butt touch the ceiling.

"Ooof...!" she moaned.

She bounced off the ceiling and started to float downwards, but she immediately floated back up, hit the ceiling again, and stayed there. She teetered back and forth slowly, the air inside her pleading to be free. Her skin felt tight and tough. She felt like she was going to explode!

"Somebody...pwease...hewp me..." Lindsay mumbled. Her swelled cheeks muffled her speech.

Several hours passed, and Lindsay still remained in the air, up against the ceiling. She had stopped inflating a long time ago, and she still felt much pain from her skin. The air inside her shifted around, her belly gurgling.

Mark had left for an all night party while Lindsay was getting ready. With no one around, Lindsay was stuck. She whimpered to herself, unable to do anything.

But just when all hope seemed lost, she started drifting down. The air inside her must've been losing it's lift. Slowly and surely she came closer towards the ground. As her groin touched the floor, Lindsay felt a sigh of relief.

Still inflated, Lindsay began to teeter herself back and forth. Maybe if she could roll herself to the phone, she could call for help. She rolled forward towards the kitchen counter. Her head swung forward and her bottom went up as her spherical body rolled across the room. Her belly hit the counter and she came to a stop.

"Yes...!" Lindsay said.

On her right side, her little hand was just close enough to reach the phone...but on her left side...her little hand was just close enough...to reach the soda. Lindsay felt a rush of excitement flow through her body. She couldn't control herself. She rolled left and grabbed a can of the deadly soda.

"I...I can't..." Lindsay whimpered. "I...must!"

She opened the soda can with her hand and tried to get it to her mouth. But since she was completely spherical, she couldn't reach it. Then, she rolled backwards onto her bloated backside and let the liquid spill all over her. It ran all over her body, and most of it successfully made it to her mouth. She savored the wonderful flavor and tried to get as much of it as she could.

"...what have I done..." Lindsay whispered.

A hissing sound came from Lindsay's body. The airy feeling came back. Gasses swelled and started swelling again. Her breasts grew even larger and her spherical body bloated out in all directions. Lindsay moaned in a mixture of pain...and strange pleasure. Her skin stretched out to contain all the air. She felt so tight. The pressure was building up! She felt like she could pop any second!

Once again, she lifted into the air and hit the ceiling. This time, it was her head that hit the ceiling. Her vision was blocked by her own massive balloon body. The gasses expanded. The pressure built. Her body couldn't take much more. Her pink sweatshirt couldn't hide her belly anymore, and it was poking out from underneath. Her black tights where stretched to the max. Her skin was in so much pain. The air kept building. She grew larger and larger!

Just when she felt as if it was all over, Mark opened the apartment door and walked in. He was laughing, because one of his friends had just told a parting joke. He shut the door behind him and flipped on the lights.

"Lindsay?" Mark yelled.

Lindsay got excited. Mark was here! He could save her!

"hhhmmmm hhhppp hhhhhhrrrr!" Lindsay groaned. Her speech was muffled by her cheeks, and the sound couldn't get past her own sphere body. Since the ceiling was so high, Mark didn't see Lindsay, even at her massive state.

"She must not be home yet..." Mark said. "Man...it's hot in here!"

Mark stepped towards the wall and flipped on the fan. Then he opened the large double windows.

The fan was on the opposite side of the room, and it's air current started to push Lindsay across the ceiling. She rolled and rolled closer to the open window. In no time at all, she bounced out and was in the open air. No longer kept down by the ceiling, the air inside her sent her flying upward towards the sky. Lindsay let out a muffled screams as her bloated sphere body lifted her into the air...


	2. The inflation soda 2

Lindsay floated around desperately in the sky. She had a great view below, but she was very scared. She was thousands of feet above the ground, and still sailing higher. Her body was filled to the max with the air and gasses from the "HI!" soda. She was bloated and huge, and the only thing she could do about it was flap her arms, shake her feet, and mumble some words of protest.

It had been a few hours since Lindsay had last been floating around in her apartment. It was very very cold up in the sky, and she desperately wanted to come down. Strangely though, her skin was no longer in any pain from holding in all the inflation. It wasn't tight either. It felt like normal skin once more. It was as if her body had adapted to being and inflated sphere!

She continued drifting higher into the sky as the night progressed. Lindsay sobbed as she was afraid for her life. What if she kept getting higher? Where would she go? How high can she get? How much air can she hold before her body can't handle it anymore? Her mind raced with questions...until she finally lulled herself...to sleep...

When Lindsay awoke, the sun was shining brightly on her spherical body. She felt great! But she was still a giant sphere. Maybe she was right. Her body had become accustomed to this new size. That also worried Lindsay. Will she stay like this forever? She needed to find a way to get the air out of her quick!

She also noticed...that the ground was much closer! She was descending! But where was she landing? In water? On a beach? In the city!?!? She hoped nobody would see her like this!

Lindsay finally realized that her landing spot...was in the Atlantic ocean. Thankfully, shore was only a short distance away. The waves would bring her in. She felt the warm ocean water touch her soft belly. She swayed back and forth as she floated on the water. She looked at the beach and saw that it was packed with people!

"oooohhhhh mmoooo!" Lindsay moaned, her voice still muffled.

Within half an hour, Lindsay was on the shore. A crowd of people gathered around her. They had no clue what she was. Lindsay tried to speak, but nobody heard. She flapped her arms in protest and tried to get away from these people. Her eyes widened as she felt hands touching her. Most of the people in the crowd where poking her all over, checking to see what she was. Lindsay got very angry when somebody poked her giant boob.

Lindsay became even more frightened when she felt a pair of hands grab her and hold her up in the air! (She was very light!) The crowd looked up at the ballooned Lindsay. She once again tried to say something, but her voice was too muffled.

"It's a big beach ball!" the person holding her shouted.

The crowd let out a big cheer and spread out on the beach. Lindsay began to panic! Then she was thrown into the air and smacked forward. She sailed across the beach and came down somewhere else. But a man leaped up and punched her belly, sending her back into the air. Lindsay screamed as she was sent back and forth across the beach. Her bright blond hair twirled in all directions.

"wwweeet meee ggooooo!" Lindsay screamed with fear.

A woman ran up and smacked Lindsay, volleyball style. A large crowd had joined the game, and it was a hit. Lindsay felt hands touching her all over as she was dizzily sent back and forth all over the shore. Finally, someone had hit her too hard and sent her flying into the air, and out of the beach area.

"Aww man! There goes our new ball..." a group shouted.

Lindsay landed in a grassy area. There were trees all around. She also noticed that she was at the top of a hill. Slowly, she started rolling downward. Lindsay let out another scream as her spherical body was sent rolling down at high speeds. Trees rushed past, and all Lindsay saw was the sky, then the ground, sky, ground, sky, ground, as she rolled down. She reached the bottom and kept on rolling until she reached some kind of sand again.

"wwwhheerrm I nnnuuuu?" Lindsay moaned.

Lindsay was teetering back and forth on sand, and she saw colorful equipment all around. She was at a playground. And soon enough, a huge group of kids formed a circle all around her. Without hesitation, the began poking her, kicking her, biting her, climbing her, jumping on her, and punching her. Lindsay moaned in pain as the kids showed their curiosity for the new "toy".

Then they all stopped and lined up on one side. At the same time, all of their hands pressed up against her belly. With a mighty push together, the sent Lindsay rolling backwards...to another group of kids. That group put their hands on her butt and gave a push, sending her rolling back. She went back and forth and back and forth until the kids lost control and pushed too hard. She rolled off the sand, into the grass, and onto some sort of path.

Beaches? Playgrounds? Paths? Grassy hills? She must've been in some sort of park. She rolled along the path until something blocked her. She felt another pair of hands lightly push her aside. Then Lindsay got a view of where she was now...

She was right next to a long row of vending machines. A worker had opened them all up and was restocking them. He occasionally looked curiously at Lindsay, also confused at what she was, then he returned to his work. That's when Lindsay noticed...on his cart, he had "HI!" soda! (Amongst many other sodas of course.) Lindsay desperatley wanted more of that sweet soda.

"exxxuuuse me ssswwwir!" Lindsay mumbled.

The worker dropped his other soda cans and looked at Lindsay, surprised to see it make noise. He curiously leaned in closer.

"exxxuuuse me!" Lindsay yelled louder.

The worker fell backwards onto the ground, knocking over his cart, the soda spilling everywhere. He stumbled to get up, then took one last shocked glance at Lindsay before he sprinted away.

Lindsay had scared him off. Great. Now how was she going to get that soda? She saw that there were a few cans of it lying on the ground after the worker spilt his cart. Lindsay rolled herself towards it, grabbed it worth her mouth, and rolled back up. Success!

Lindsay struggled, but she mangaged to use her teeth and tongue to open the soda. Then she stuck the top of the can in her mouth and let its contents pour down her throat. Soooo amazing. Lindsay had almost forgotten how sweet it was. The whole can was empty. Then Lindsay stomach started gurgling again.

"ooohhh nuuu!" she moaned.

Her body started swelling up again. Pressure started to build, and the skin pain came back. She was fit to burst before, now she didn't know how much longer she had! This air just did NOT leave her body! And with every drink, she gained more and more. Her boobs filled up even more, as her cleavege expanded itself from underneath her (now tight) pink sweathsirt. Her belly was only slightly showing before, but now it was quite visable. Her little belly button showed on her massive sphere body. Her tight shorts pleaded to burst. They couldn't handle anymore. Finally, they ripped and felt to the ground. Now she was in her white undies.

Her body expanded in all directions and grew larger once more. The gasses inside her continued building up. Her head sank deeper into her globe body. Her hands and feet were completely engulfed too. Her cheeks filled up more, and Lindsay's speech was completely undetectable, even to herself. Her skin was tight and painful as it had to, once again, hold in all the inflation. The only thing Lindsay could see was her own inflated body, blocking her view, as her head had sank too deep. She felt herself lift off the ground, and she began floating once more...

Lindsay wished it all would end. She wished she was back home with Mark, in her apartment, with all of this air out of her! But just as she started getting above 100 feet in the air, she felt a rope wrap around her. Then, another rope wrapped around her. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled down back to the ground. Slowly, she was being tugged back downward. She felt her body touch the ground, but she couldn't see anything. She could've swore she heard voices, but her ears were also too muffled by her own inflated body to hear anything.

She felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of hands, placed on something cold and metal, and then tied down with the ropes. Then she heard the sound of a car starting, and she felt wind rush alongside her body. She got it! She was pulled down, and strapped to the roof of a car with ropes. But where was she going? Who saved her? She couldn't see or hear. She couldn't only blink her eyes and breath...

She was taken off the car roof and carried through some big doors. She felt the sides of the wall squishing her, and she moaned in pain as she was pushed through. She was being rolled down some sort of hallway, and then she stopped. She heard the sound of a lock being oponed, and then she was squeezed through another set of doors. But this door was smaller, and she was huge. She was being pushed through with extreme force. Lindsay screamed in pain, and she felt her body was ready to pop as the pressure built up. Thankfully, she squeked through onto the other side. Lights turned on, and Lindsay felt a pair of hands touching her...

Then, the person started climbing on top of Lindsay. The came closer and closer to her head. They pushed down the inflated body around Lindsay's head so she could see their face, and they could see her.

It was Mark.

"Mmmaark!" Lindsay muffled between her inflated cheeks.

"Linds!" Mark said. "What happened to you!?

"It's the sssoda Mmmmark!" Lindsay whimpered. "It's soooo good! But it makes me bbblow up!"

"Well I'm glad I found you!" Mark said. "I saw the empty cans of soda and spills all over the floor. I did some researching on this soda! It turns out 1.7% of all people who drink this brand of soda end up bloated. It's a genetic thing that can only happen to certain people! I tried some and nothing happened. It tastes pretty bad by the way."

"It makes you bloated?" Lindsay moaned. "Look at me! I'm huge! I'm a giant balloon!"

"Like I said, it's a genetic thing! You must be severely allergic to this stuff!" Mark said. "And you drank way too many cans of it!"

"It's soooooo good Mark!" Lindsay giggled.

"I'm just glad you're back! I saw a big pink balloon in the sky last night, and I was following you! I didn't think it was you, because that'd be just crazy, but it turns out it was you!" Mark explained.

"Thank you soo much Mark!" Lindsay said. "It was terrible! Now...how do we get the air out of me...?"

"Umm...Lindsay...you can't." Mark said sheepishly.

"...w-what?" Lindsay whispered softly.

"In this condition, you've gained too much air for it to be removed. Your skin has been stretched and your whole body has taken on this new form. If you were deflated, your body couldn't convert back, and you'd probably die! This air is keeping you alive. There is no way to remove the gasses Lindsay." Mark explained. "You are stuck like this..."

A tear ran down Lindsay's inflated cheek...

"Maaark!..." Lindsay sobbed as she burst into tears.

Mark did what he could as he give Lindsay a giant hug. He rubbed his hand on Lindsay's inflated body, trying to soothe her. Lindsay began calming down, and accepted the fact that she was stuck like this...forever.

~~~Epilouge~~~

Mark stayed with his inflated girlfriend, and they still remained a happy couple. He began working as a fireman for NYC. He tried his best to keep the fact that his girl was an inflated sphere a secret.

Lindsay was confined to their apartment for life. When she was feeling devlish enough, Mark would take her outside (through the large window) and roll her to her favorite spots. Though she only spent her time positioned in front of the TV. Because she was still human, she needed to eat, and Mark would manually feed her. Taking showers and brushing her teeth (along with many other daily tasks) became a major struggle. And occasionally (when she was good) Mark would give her a can of "HI!" soda...


End file.
